


Un momento perfetto

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia e Portia si concedono momenti magici, nel bagno privato della contessa. La luce del tramonto, i loro corpi... tutto sembra irradiare bellezza.
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un momento perfetto

Portia sentiva la pelle d’oca fiorire, sotto quella leggerissima veste da bagno. Era fatta di un sottile tessuto rosa, ricamato a fiori rossi. La sua pelle, attraverso quel velo, sembrava ancora più candida e serica, persino senza efelidi.

Aveva il cuore in gola. Per la prima volta, entrava nelle terme private della contessa di Vesuvia non per raccogliere la biancheria da lavare, ma per immergersi in quelle acque profumate e baciate da fiori di loto. Ma ciò che più contava era _con chi_ : con _lei._ La contessa in persona. La sua Nadia.

Senza gioielli, vestiti e acconciature, sembrava una giovane pianta bruna, appena mossa da una brezza. Ma non perdeva nulla della propria aura regale e magnetica. Sembrava persino più _oltremondana,_ come se (insieme agli abiti) avesse abbandonato tutti i legami che la incatenavano alla scena terrena. Come se fosse l’epifania di una dea.

Portia la contemplava là, nell’arco della finestra che inondava la stanza di lume vespertino. Nell’incandescenza del sole morente, si disegnavano le torri più alte di Vesuvia: le loro elaborate cuspidi gettavano ombre sull’oro fuso del cielo. Il corpo di Nadia tagliava il quadro con le sue linee slanciate e feline, che toglievano il respiro. I raggi del sole doravano la sua pelle color delle spezie scure, rendendola quasi un disegno di pura luce. L’incanto era accresciuto dal sottilissimo velo che le cingeva le spalle. Le sue trasparenze rendevano la figura della contessa ancora più eterea. I lunghissimi capelli porpora, ancora più aggraziati nello scomporsi, scendevano fino a disegnare spirali sull’acqua limpida. Il volto di Nadia affondava nel sole.

Si voltò verso Portia, con un sorriso invitante sulle labbra di corallo: «Cosa aspetti? Vieni!»

Riscuotendosi dalla propria stupefazione, la sua donna si accostò al bordo della vasca e vi pose un piede tondo e roseo come una conchiglia.

L’acqua calda la accolse come un abbraccio. Portia avanzò piano, mentre i suoi rigogliosi ricci di rame piovevano fin dentro la piscina. La luce del tramonto strappava alla sua chioma riflessi di fiamma. Agli occhi di Nadia, la giovane e paffuta cameriera sembrava una ninfa coronata di fuoco.

Eccola. Adesso, pochi passi separavano Portia da quell’apparizione. Lentamente, la contessa si voltò verso di lei, gettando la propria ombra fra lei e il sole.

La ragazza avvertì un’emozione violenta colpirle lo stomaco. I suoi occhi misuravano, con incredulità e devozione, le curve linee dei seni, il tocco delicato dell’ombelico nel ventre, il tondeggiare misurato delle cosce. Aveva quasi paura del contatto - avrebbe retto all’incendio che l’avrebbe colta, nel momento dell’incontro?

Le iridi scarlatte di Nadia, nelle mandorle feline dei suoi occhi, diedero un guizzo. «Vieni…» Tese una delle sue mani lunghe ed eleganti, a sottolineare quell’invito.

Trattenendo il respiro, Portia fece un passo avanti e si trovò avvolta da calde braccia di velluto. La stupì la forza con cui Nadia la stringeva. Fino a quel momento, di lei aveva conosciuto soprattutto la grazia e le buone maniere. Nella contessa, si nascondeva un giaguaro.

Portia rispose all’abbraccio con pari vigore. Sentì l’altra sussultare leggermente. Nemmeno a lei mancavano le forze. Era abituata al lavoro a palazzo e in giardino, oltre a essere una spericolata arrampicatrice.

Rimasero strette così per un poco, deliziandosi con la sensazione delle loro pelli che si toccavano. «Quanti begli anelli…!» celiò Nadia, giocherellando coi ricci della sua donna. «Mi permetteresti di lavarteli?»

«Cosa?» Portia fu colta alla sprovvista. «Ma… dovrei essere io a prendermi cura dei tuoi capelli, non il contrario!»

«Tesoro… ti ricordo che non sei più soltanto la mia cameriera personale». Nadia affondò un bacio proprio in quelle chiome rosse, poi invitò l’altra a seguirla a bordo vasca. Si sedette sull’orlo della piscina e indicò a Portia il suo grembo: «Ti andrebbe di poggiare la testa qui?»

Ancora un po’ stupita, ma incantata, l’altra accettò. Posò la testa sui lisci femori di Nadia e si lasciò sostenere dall’acqua. Distrattamente, le sue dita cominciarono a stuzzicare i petali di un fiore di loto che nuotava poco lontano da lei.

Sentì la contessa cercare qualcosa fra le boccette di essenze profumate, poi rovesciarle sul capo rivoli di un denso liquido profumato alla rosa. Le punte delle sue dita cominciarono a massaggiarle sapientemente la cute, gonfiando la schiuma e strappando a Portia silenziosi rivoli di piacere.

«Adesso, però, mi permetterai di renderti il favore…» fece sorridendo, quando Nadia ebbe finito. La sua donna non fece una piega. Portia ripeté i gesti consueti, divenuti familiari durante il suo lavoro a palazzo. I sorprendenti capelli di Nadia non avevano più alcunché di ignoto per lei; eppure, non riusciva a occuparsene senza una muta ammirazione.

Avvertì una sorta di discreto mugolio di godimento salire dalla gola di Nadia, come fossero fusa. «Hai proprio le mani d’oro, Portia…» mormorò languida.

«Chi? Io?» Le lentiggini sul volto della ragazza scomparvero sotto un violento rossore.

L’altra - col capo imporporato ancora posato sulle cosce di Portia - si aprì in un sorriso soddisfatto e sensuale. L’arco delle sue sopracciglia annunciava una svolta.

Nadia si alzò e prese gentilmente la ragazza per le spalle. Questa si lasciò trascinare fino al centro della vasca e avvolgere in un altro abbraccio.

Non era alta come la contessa. Ma questo significava che, in quel momento, le posava la testa proprio sul cuore. Rimase ad ascoltarlo per un poco, profondo e crepitante sotto i seni bruni.

Le punte delle unghie di Nadia scrivevano (delicate, ma ferme) alcune lievi scalfitture sulle morbide carni di Portia. La sensazione dei graffi la fece sentire sfidata.

Con un leggero morso, segnò appena la lucida pelle del petto. La contessa sobbalzò, ma accettò la reazione. Portia lambì la traccia dei suoi incisivi, quasi a lenire quel piccolo dolore. Poi, la punta della sua lingua discese lungo il solco fra i seni; cercò i capezzoli, che la attendevano gonfi e maturi. La cameriera trionfò in silenzio, mentre Nadia si discioglieva in sospiri.

Si dedicò a lungo alle areole e alle loro corolle brune, così vibranti sotto le sue labbra e le sue dita. Il respiro e i mugolii dell’altra rispondevano a Portia come i suoni di un’orchestra da lei diretta. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter vedere Nadia così _docile._

Piano piano, i suoi baci - solleticando come piume - cominciarono a discendere verso l’ombelico.

«Aspetta, amore…» La richiesta, in quella voce canora e vellutata, suonò stranamente rauca e piena di preghiera. La cameriera si fermò.

Nadia le prese gentilmente il volto e lo sollevò. Due affilati occhi color fuoco s’infissero nel tondo azzurro di quelli di Portia. Poi, un bacio bruciante si posò sulle labbra della ragazza rossa. Questa lo restituì con slancio, mentre vampe scorrevano sotto la sua pelle impossibilmente candida e il cuore le tagliava il respiro. La schiena e i fianchi di Nadia, sotto le sue carezze, erano vivi e agili come quelli di un puma. Sentì la curva delle natiche tendersi a contatto coi suoi palmi. Tutto il corpo della contessa _chiedeva vita._

Le dita affusolate di Nadia, fatte per la musica e la spada, cominciarono a infilarsi sotto i lembi della veste da bagno e a chiudere il proprio calice sui seni di Portia. Il loro tocco delicato e attento sembrò lodare quelle morbide rotondità. Nonostante il tepore dell’acqua e l’incendio che saliva dalle carni della sua donna, Portia cominciò a sudare freddo, avvertendo quei massaggi sapienti e tranquilli. La contessa non smentiva i propri doni di artista e artefice, nemmeno in quel momento. Quando arrivò a pizzicare teneramente i rosei capezzoli di Portia, la ragazza quasi cadde in deliquio.

Le mani di Nadia parevano follemente innamorate di quel suo fisico tondetto e poco slanciato, che lei non aveva mai degnato di troppa attenzione. Non si era mai sentita “bella”, né fatta troppe domande sulla questione. A Portia piaceva lavorare, arrampicarsi e combattere. Non spendeva tempo a considerare i propri fianchi generosi, le cosce da bimba paffuta. Ecco che la sua donna, senza parole, li cantava con le carezze. Tutta la sua anima altera e raccolta, intelligente a livelli quasi impossibili, era dedita a dare piacere a quell’umile ragazza, che aveva sempre sognato (senza osare sperarlo) _di poter essere importante._ Sentire la sua bruna dea desiderarla e saziarsi di lei con le più alte tensioni del suo animo e della sua mente era quasi _troppo,_ per Portia. Nel proprio annebbiamento, percepiva una sorta di _urlo_ salire dalle labbra più profonde del suo corpo, là dove scaturiva un umore sempre più fervido.

Come se avesse letto le sue sensazioni, proprio qui Nadia diresse le proprie dita. Mentre cingeva con un braccio le reni di Portia, l’altra mano andava incontro al cuore del suo desiderio.

Per un tempo indefinibile, la ragazza rimase in balia delle stelle che esplodevano in lei, tocco dopo tocco, brivido dopo brivido. Finché un ultimo istante non la portò all’apice.

«Nadia… sei stata… _insuperabile_ » ansimò, ancora stordita.

L’altra rimase per un poco a guardare quella bella testa rotonda rovesciata all’indietro, coi grandi occhi socchiusi sotto le lunghe ciglia, le labbra di rosa semiaperte, la gola bianchissima totalmente offerta a lei. Sempre sorreggendola, Nadia si chinò a baciare Portia proprio sulla gola.

«Sei sicura? Io credo che _tu_ potresti superarmi» la stuzzicò di rimando, con una malizia di gatta. Senza attendere la risposta, Nadia andò a sedersi sul bordo della vasca e dischiuse discretamente le gambe.

Portia aveva capito perfettamente la sfida. Si avvicinò all’altra. Contemplando quelle morbide valve nel loro nido porpora scuro, fu per un attimo colta dalla vertigine. Ma la provocazione di Nadia la rinvigoriva.

Giunse il suo bacio a quello delle grandi labbra e inspirò a fondo il loro aroma salmastro. Sulla punta della sua lingua, si posò un’acredine che, invece di respingerla, la incitò.

Mentre i suoi ricci solleticavano i femori di Nadia, Portia assaporava sempre più a fondo l’ingresso di quel corpo che la abbagliava. Quelli che la dissetavano in quel momento erano i suoi distillati più segreti, più veri. La loro forza la stordiva, mentre Nadia andava perdendo le ultime tracce del suo abituale controllo e arrivava a pregarla, a _supplicare la sua cameriera,_ con lodi di devozione fanatica. Arrivò al culmine con un gemito argentino, mentre riversava fra le labbra di Portia l’ultimo e il più ardente dei suoi rivoli.

In silenzio, senza fretta, la ragazza rossa andò a sedersi sull’orlo della piscina, accanto a Nadia. Questa le fece posare il capo sulla propria spalla. Si rilassarono così, stordite e felici, mentre dalla grande finestra alle loro spalle entrava sempre più ombra.

«Meritiamo un brindisi alla nostra salute!» propose la contessa. Prese una bottiglia di buon Golden Goose, che era stata preparata a bordo vasca per loro due; la stappò e ne versò lo spumeggiante contenuto in due calici. Ne offrì uno a Portia, con un radioso sorriso.

Sollevarono i bicchieri. Ma, prima di accostarvi le labbra, Nadia si sporse verso la sua donna e raccolse con un bacio il sapore della loro follia di poco prima. L’altra socchiuse gli occhi, per chiudere il mondo in quel solo momento - un momento perfetto.


End file.
